He Felt Like the Sun
by The Ladies Man
Summary: ...but he tasted like the rain... - Oh, the things Temari dreams about... SasuTema


**Sigh. I know I should be working on my current story…BUT! I have WRITERS BLOCK! D'X Wahhhh! I needed something to get my creative juices flowing! ANYTHING! **

**Gahhh…Anyway, please enjoy this little one-shot I wrote to fight against the disease known as Writer's Block. Don't bash the crack, either. XD I happen to like this paring. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this fic. All these characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-**

Goosebumps ran up her arms and the back of her neck, and her head was lightly pounding. Temari closed her eyes, and tried to ignoring the aching of her head and body.

Temari had just taken a bath, and she was sitting in her favorite chair, facing the window. She had on a light, white tank top, and a pair of black shorts. Her hair was still wet, and putting up into a towel. Her outfit wasn't helping her fight against the cold.

It was raining outside. It had been pouring for days, and days. She wasn't used to this type of weather. Her body was seeking the comfort of the suns touch, only to receive the clouds kisses.

Temari watched the rain slap again the glass, the droplets sliding down in patterns, and couldn't help but become overwhelmed by emotion. She could smell the sweetness of the rain, and it brought shivers up her spin.

She felt torn. She felt pain. She felt scared. She felt…lost.

Something was missing.

Something was causing her heart to ache inside her.

Her chest tightened with every drop that hit this window. It was almost too much to bare. She would cry and cry…but no tears ever came. They were the only thing dried up.

She could taste her fear mixing with the scent of the storm, and her head began to pulse more and more. Everything was real, and her emotions were over whelming her to no end. She tried to forget about what she was feeling, but she had no control over it.

Her eyes were heavy and sore. The goosebumps were still there, and she started to rub at them. The heat from her hand made her feel more loss, knowing it was only her touch she was feeling…

Thunder roars in the background, and lightning flashes. Temari closes her eyes, and tries to let go of the pain once more. Her arm feels heavy, and it falls from her other shoulder back into her lap. The pain just wasn't going away.

She slowly opens her eyes, and through the droplets of rain…she sees a figure. Surprised, she lifts her heavy hand, and wipes at the window. She sees the figure more clearly now…

…and she sees him standing out there.

It was raining hard, so he was soaked. Who knows how long he had been out there…

Her heartbeat speeds up, and her body tenses as she stares out at him.

He can see her through the window, and he just stars at her. He stares at her with that look that she's seen many times before…a look of pain and longing.

She forces her trembling body out of her chair, not taking her eyes off him. Her knees feel weak, like she's going to fall…but she manages to stead her self with the help of the chair. She pulls the towel off her head, and lets her moist, blond hair fall against her shoulders. She sets the towel on the chair, and goes to the door that was next to the window, opening it.

She studies him… He studies her…

She notices that he's in a different outfit that usual, and he didn't have his forehead-protector on. He's wearing a white T-shirt, black shorts, and black sandals. His black hair was matted to his forehead. His hands are in his pocket, and she sees him shiver lightly. This causes a chill to run up her spine.

She steps barefoot outside, standing on the porch, afraid to continue. He still may be far away, but she can sense his need. She can feel his pain, and she knows what he's thinking.

Hesitantly, she take my steps down into the grass. The ground is soaked, and her feet sink into the soil. The sweet smell of rain washes over her, and she takes a deep breath of the liquid sunshine.

Drops fall from the grey sky onto her bare skin. Lightly shivering, she takes small steps, and he does as well.

She couldn't help but feel cold…outside and in…

They meet face to face just as another crack of thunder cries out. They don't notice. She stared up at him, and studied his face. He looks into her soul with his piercing, black eyes, and she feels as if he's examining her.

Her body tenses once more, and she stopped breathing. He stepped a bit closer to her, and placed a rough hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes as his heat transfers to her face. She quivers, and bites her lip.

Her heart's pounding in her chest, ready to break out and run away. The goosebumps on her arms and chest rose even higher from the warmth of his hand.

She reached up and her hands found a place on his chest, resting there. They're standing so close, and his heat enveloped her, causing her cheeks to brighten.

He leaned forward, and rested his forehead against hers. She could feel his warm breath against her face, and she froze. She couldn't move, not matter how hard she tried. His other arms reached behind her just as her knees started to buckle.

Temari looked up into his eyes, and…this time…she was the one piercing into his soul. She can see everything. Every emotion…

Her chest tightened once more, and she tried to look away…only to find that she couldn't. She couldn't tear herself away from him…and…and she didn't want to…

Another crack of thunder screams.

"_Sasuke…_" she whispered.

His face inched closer to hers, and the heat between them almost became too much.

Before she could say anything else, he pressed his lips lightly against hers. His heat washing away the cold inside her…the warmth of his lips…it made her head spin.

He felt like the sun…but he tasted like the rain.

…

Temari opened her eyes, and stared out the window and at the rain. She frowned, and sighed.

Oh, the things she dreamed about…

**-x-x-x-**

**For the few who don't get it, everything you just read(besides the very end) was a daydream of Temari's about Sasuke in the rain. When she opened her eyes at the end, she realized that it was just a daydream…Sad, right?**

**Anyway, I feel much better now…My creative juices are flowing, and now maybe I can FINALLY start on chapter 4 for my other story. Hallelujah! :D So I hope you enjoyed this little…eh…story. I guess. Review, and tell me what'cha think, give advice, tell me I suck…whatever…**

…**Please be nice. :D See ya! Review!**


End file.
